Tattoo
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: Mizuki gets discharged from the hospital and Aoba makes him a promise. (Essentially, this is how i think Mizuki's reconnect route should have gone down. Porn included.)
1. Chapter 1

_Shitty title is shitty. i know. see if i care._

* * *

It was the day Mizuki was to be discharged from the hospital and I was so damn anxious that I couldn't think straight. My mind was overflowing with scenarios of what would happen when I picked him up that evening. Tanaka-San must have noticed that I was distracted. I mean, he should've. I was so absent-minded if you asked me what I accomplished that day I couldn't give you a straight answer. He sent me home an hour early. I was grateful but it didn't really do much to improve my mental state. I apologized profusely before slipping out the door with my head bowed.

I went home for a little while and tried to relax but I couldn't. Ultimately I decided on taking a walk around the city. I sort of just let myself wander like my thoughts. But soon enough it had reached the time I was to meet Mizuki at the hospital.

My palms were sweaty as my hands clenched into fists. I stood by the door, shifting from foot to foot as Mizuki stood at the reception desk and checked himself out of the hospital. I let out my breath which I hadn't realized I'd been holding when he looked over and saw me. A huge smile broke across his face and he waved. I smiled and waved back, feeling my cheeks color slightly. He thanked the receptionist and walked with a cheerful skip in his step towards me. It brought a nostalgic tightness to my chest to see him like this. He was the same old Mizuki. The only difference was the white bandages he wore around his neck. Seeing them made me sad but I didn't have time to think about it for long.

He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "Aoba! So good to see you!" he said with a laugh.

He still hadn't released me and I mumbled into his shoulder, "Mizuki, I saw you just yesterday."

He pulled away from me but his hands lingered on my shoulders. He looked into my eyes with a bright smile that warmed me down to my toes. "I know, but still..." he trailed off. I could tell he wanted to say something else but he moved on before I could press him further. "Let's get out of this place," Mizuki said, pulling me by the arm. We left the hospital together and walked out onto the busy street.

I let him talk most of the way. He was pretty energetic. But that wasn't surprising really. No doubt he'd missed the freedom of just getting out and walking around. He'd been in that hospital bed for a pretty long time...no thanks to me. I knew he wouldn't want me feeling guilty so I didn't bring it up in conversation, but I couldn't help thinking about it. Every time I looked at him and saw those bandages covering the morphine tattoo that had been forced upon him an icy feeling came to my heart. Of all people, why did it have to be Mizuki? He didn't deserve that.

I think he noticed something was bothering me because he stopped talking. "Aoba..." he said with concern.

"Hmm?"

I could tell what he wanted to ask but I was grateful that he didn't. Instead he said, "You look kind of pale. Do you want to get something to eat?"

I managed a small smile and nodded. He grinned widely. I'm sure he was just dying to eat something other than hospital food. Because of that I let him choose where we ate. He seemed grateful and wouldn't stop smiling. Eventually, the dark feelings I'd been having earlier faded. Now I was just enjoying having my friend back. Gradually I began to cheer up and as we ate I even laughed on occassion. He was the same old Mizuki. Maybe I hadn't broken him as badly as I thought. I grinned at that and some feeling came back to my chest. The positive things only grew as the night went on.

It did me good to see Mizuki back in "Black Needle". His face lit up when we entered the tattoo parlor. "Ahh. Home sweet home," he said, sighing. He just stood there for a moment, looking around the room fondly as if checking to make sure everything was just as he left it. Then he turned to me. "Stay for a drink, Aoba?" He asked. I had no intention of saying no. I wasn't going anywhere anyway. I was here to give Mizuki whatever he needed.

"Of course," I replied. We stepped over to the bar and sat down together after he pulled out two glasses and a bottle of amber liquid. It splashed into the crystal glasses as he poured. I watched the way his strong hands gripped the neck of the container probably more carefully than I should have. I swallowed hard. He noticed, but I think he just thought it was because I was thirsty. He handed me a glass and I thanked him. I immediately took a sip and it burned but in a good way. He was a little slower bringing his glass to his lips as he watched me. I didn't like being under such scrutiny and I could feel myself start to blush. His lips still bore the slight shape of a smile as he drank.

We sat in silence for a little and it was even a bit awkward. I think we had just exhausted everything we had to say to each other at that moment. I didn't mind it though. Just sitting with him...it was like old times. My eyes fell on the bandages on his neck again. I choked down another sip of the alcohol.

"Mizuki..." I said, reluctantly at first. He broke from his daydream and glanced up at me. "Well, I was just thinking it over while you were in the hospital but...I think I want to get a tattoo."

He stared at me in disbelief. "R-really?!" And he could no longer contain his excitement.

"Yeah. I know it's something important to you and I wanted to do something to make things right. I know it won't change anything, but..." I found my hands moving on their own towards his neck like some unexplained force was guiding them. The very tips of my fingers just barely brushed the fabric of the bandages when his hand caught mine and stopped me right there. I looked at his face and saw that it had turned solemn.

"S-sorry..." I mumbled, embarrassed and I pulled my hand away. But he didn't release me. When he said "It's fine..." with a far-off expression he was still holding my hand.

He looked back to me, his face softening a little. "Would you really do that for me, Aoba? You don't have to. It's your body, but it would really mean a lot to me..."

I nodded without hesitation, my mind made up. The soft look in his eyes only solidified the feelings I had about this. I tried not to flinch when his hand unexpectedly came to rest on my lower back just above my right hip. His eyes were still staring into mine with enough emotion to make my heart melt. I sighed at the soft warmth of his hand.

"Thank you," he said softly, almost a whisper, applying just the slightest pressure with his fingertips.

I felt myself gravitate towards him, inching closer. The feel of his hand...I just wanted more...when I realized I was going to kiss him I stopped dead in my tracks. _What the hell, Aoba, you can't kiss Mizuki! _I said in my mind.

Thank God, I don't think he noticed. He just continued to stare at me with a soft smile as I struggled away awkwardly. "Mm...you're welcome..." I glanced down and away from him, unable to meet his gaze now. His hand fell from my side. _Shit...I fucked up. _

We momentarily went back to our drinks. I in my deep embarrassment and he looking so damn pleased. We finished our drinks in silence, Mizuki throwing back the last of the liquid in his glass with one swift motion. Then he abruptly turned to me. "Will you go up with me?" He said. "Back to my place?" He had this look in his eyes. Was it..._nerves_? No it couldn't be. Why would Mizuki be nervous? I was the one making a fool of myself!

I didn't really think anything of it. I nodded and set my glass down before we turned towards the door at the back of the parlor which led to Mizuki's apartment in the room above the shop. I followed him up the steps.

When we reached the landing he unlocked the door but pushed it aside to allow me through first. "Thanks," I said and shuffled past. I stepped in and sighed. No one had been in here in months. It felt kind of lonely. He must've felt it too because he got this strange look on his face as he looked around. It wasn't happy but it wasn't sad either. It made me want to wrap him in my arms and just hold him. My heart ached with a pang of something I hadn't felt in a long time.

I glanced around the room again, trying to find something to talk about to end the silence. It's not like I hadn't been here before it was just that everything was so different and so unchanged at the same time. I just didn't know how to approach topics we used to discuss anymore. "It's so cozy here. It must feel good to be back...?" I said at last, but I don't think he heard me. When I turned to him he was looking at me with an expression that took my breath away. It made my heart nearly stop beating and flutter in all kinds of uncomfortable ways at the same time. Anyway, I found myself unable to speak even if I had had something to say. I swallowed hard, just letting his eyes drift over me.

"You look good here," he said softly with affection in his voice.

I stared at him for a second and he stared back at me. I felt my cheeks grow hot. Somehow I knew what he meant but none the less I said, "Tch. What is that supposed to mean?"

Almost before I had finished my sentence he was suddenly incredibly close. I found myself captivated by his eyes. He didn't answer, but instead sealed his lips to mine. I backed up with the gentle force of the kiss until my back hit the wall. I didn't really have time to register what was happening before it was over.

He framed my face gently with his hands and just looked at me. My heart leapt to my throat. My God, he was beautiful. I didn't stop myself when I leaned back into him. I flung my arms around him and pulled him towards me, kissing him forcefully.

He pressed his body into mine and kissed me back. It was sweet and tender and gentle and though we were both hesitant at first, we quickly fell into a rhythm that felt natural. He kissed me feverishly, moaning into my mouth, but he had a way of touching me so gently, like he thought I might break. I pushed back harder to let him know that I wouldn't and that I wanted more. He seemed to get the picture.

He pulled me closer to him and we began to move away from the wall. His lips still on mine, his hands roving over my arms, my back, my chest, we moved towards the bed in the center of the room.

"Mmm," I hummed against his lips. We broke apart briefly and as we stared at each other with heated eyes, slid the jackets we wore off our shoulders. That was all we managed to get off before he descended upon me in heat and crushed out lips together again like he couldn't stand to not be touching me for more than 5 seconds. I found the way he kissed and held me incredibly sweet.

We collapsed backwards onto the bed, I underneath him. His hands were all over me, groping feverishly and I arched into his touch to tell him how good it felt. Our gasping breaths escaped into what little air we had between us. He bit at my lips unexpectedly and I gasped. My cock twitched in response and I was certain he felt it because he moaned as he sucked on my bottom lip and ground his hips down against mine creating a mind-blowingly delicious friction. He held me down by my shoulders and kissed me hard until I was light headed.

I moaned and tangled my hands in his soft hair. I parted me lips to allow for his tongue to enter my mouth. My tongue came up to meet his and they slid together hot and soft. We sucked the taste of each other out of our mouths and as we made-out I found myself thinking why the hell we'd never done this before. It felt so inexplicably right to have his body pressed against mine, our lips locked. But as he pressed down on me with more and more force I began to grow worried.

"Wait..." I said, breaking our kiss. He pulled back looking concerned, like he was afraid he had hurt me or that I would reject him. Neither was the case. I shifted a bit and pressed against him until I could switch our positions so that he was laying on the bed and I was on top of him. "You just got out of hospital," I reminded him, looking down into his face. "You should relax." I ran my hands down his chest and nudged his knees apart to sit between them. I scooted down until my face was at his hips and I pushed the hem of his t-shirt up just a little bit to run my lips over the skin there. He shivered visibly beneath my touch and a sense of pride welled within me. Quickly, I rid him of his pants and underwear, tugging them down below his knees. He flinched at being suddenly exposed and let out a sharp gasp when I drew his hardening cock to my lips.

"W-Wait...Aoba...you don't have to..." he stuttered. I looked at his face and his cheeks were glowing a firey red, his eyes looked worried.

"I want to," I reassured him, my voice soft, matching the way I rubbed gentle circles on the inside of his thighs to calm him.

Gradually he relaxed, nodding slightly to give me the go-ahead. Hesitantly, I pressed me lips to his sensitive head, running my tongue over it experimentally. He moaned and fell back against the pillows, spreading his legs wider for me. He gently thrust against me, unable to stop the sweet feeling in his hips. "Mmm...Ah..." he painted in short, choked breaths.

I stroked him with my hand as I sucked at the tip, occasionally bobbing my head to run my soft, wet lips over his shaft. I couldn't stop the moans that came to my throat, but they seemed to only make him harder as he swelled, hot and thick against my tongue. I picked up my pace, licking at the slit ruthlessly until I tasted the bitter saltiness of precome. I smeared it down his shaft, messaging the vein on the underside of his cock until it was soaking wet with my spit and his liquid. "Ohhhh...mmmpf..." he sighed, fisting his hands in the sheets, and throwing his head back.

He thrust up gently into my mouth and I let him, keeping one hand on his cock so I wouldn't choke. "Oh god...Aoba...Mmm..."

His face was really a sight to see. Flushed red, the beautiful color was just barely visible in the low light. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure. Seeing him come undone like this because of what I was doing filled me with pride and lust. I quickened my pace, sucking feverishly on his cock wanting to taste more of him. Wet sounds and moans escaped my lips and drove both of us closer to the edge.

He groaned. "Nng...ah!" Suddenly, I felt his hand on my neck. His thumb pressed into my throat urging me to look up at him. I pulled off his cock lazily, a sting of come and saliva forming between his cock and my lips.

He looked at me with desperate eyes. "Kiss me..." He panted, low and urgent. He didn't seem to mind that my lips were covered with his own come. I scrambled up his body to meet his mouth, sucking at his lips and tangling our tongues together.

My cock swelled hot and hard in my jeans. I felt him moan deep in his chest as we were pressed together. To my relief, his hands moved up over my back then down my chest, groping for my belt which he quickly removed. I struggled out of my pants just enough to get my cock out. Neither of us were patient enough for the rest. At last our naked hips were pressed together flesh to flesh.

"Shit..." he whined when our cocks brushed. I let out an utterly embarrassing sound, a moan that got stuck in my throat and somehow turned into a high gasp.

"Mmmpf..." I bit my lip and shut my eyes to keep myself from sobbing when he thrust up against me. The glorious friction almost made my eyes roll back in my head it was so good.

Then all motion slowed to a stop and we just panted together, clinging to each other in the darkness. His hands on me were soft and warm and extremely comforting. I ran a hand up his chest, just feeling his skin and when I opened my eyes again I saw that he was looking at me. His eyes scanned my face like he was looking for something. My cheeks turned red.

"What?" I said, absently brushing my long hair back behind my ear.

"Nothing," he said softly. His hands drew me nearer to him. He leaned his face up to kiss my cheek tenderly. Fuck...as if I wasn't embarassed enough already! Then he had to go do something cute like that! Typical Mizuki...

"You're beautiful, Aoba." I nearly stopped breathing. I stared at him like an idiot for probably a little too long. "You okay?" He said. I nodded weakly, still somewhat in shock. I found it sweet how he always felt the need to check on me. I didn't deserve any of this...I didn't deserve him. But here we were none the less and now that I had him I wouldn't give him up for anything in the world. Eventually, cautiuously, he began to move his hips again. He pulled me down against his chest, burying his face in my neck. "Move, sweetheart..." His breath was hot against my skin and he kissed and licked at my throat. My body responded on instinct to Mizuki's touch.

"Oh!" I moaned hot and sweet against his lips. He reached down between us and took hold of my cock. I did likewise. We stared deep into each other's eyes as we began to move our hands in time.

"Mmm...fuck...Aoba..." The sound of him moaning my name so erotically sent shock waves of excitement through me. So much blood was rushing south, I felt myself get lightheaded. He panted against my lips, occasionally licking or pecking at them. I ran my tongue along his teeth and sucked at his lips.

We ground our hips hard against each other, pumping into our fists which quickly became slick with our combined precome. I dared not look down at our hands moving together. Just the hot, wet sensations alone had my thighs quivering and a sweet, irresistible sensation coursing all the way through me down to my toes. His hand sped up on my cock and I felt my release rapidly approaching. "Ah!" I cried out, throwing my head back. "Mizuki...yes!"

"Yeah, Aoba, just like that..." He responded in kind.

Unable to hold back, I twisted my fingers in his hair and pulled. His hand...oh my god it felt so incredible and I thrust my hips erratically to milk the last drops of pleasure from the sensation before my muscles tightened with one final contraction. "Mizuki! Ah! I-I'm coming!" He brought me to the edge of pleasure. The tension that had been curling tighter and tighter in my hips finally released in satisfying bursts. I came into his hand and cross his chest, clinging to him so tightly while still trying to stoke him off. I wanted him to come with me. I wanted him to experience this pleasure too.

As my body relaxed, his tensed. I sighed against him, sated, and he let out delightfully sweet, lustful sounds half-choked by the force of his impending orgasm. He came with a loud groan which I savored on my lips as I kissed his throat. I felt him spill into my hand, hot, and sticky, and satisfying.

I sighed and leaned into him as he caught his breath and quivered through the aftershocks.

We breathed heavy against each other sharing a sigh of satisfaction, letting warmth soak through our bodies. I don't think I've ever felt so content in my whole life. Just being with him in that moment of pure bliss...it was like we'd finally shared something we'd been keeping to ourselves for too long.

He kissed my neck softly and I grinned stupidly into his shoulder, a fuzzy feeling spreading through me.

"You're amazing, Aoba, you know that?"

I giggled at that, making an even bigger fool of myself, but I didn't really care. I pulled away from his neck to look at him and as our eyes met, I know it's rather rash of me to say this, but I knew I would never want to be with anyone else in the whole world. "You're not so bad yourself," I mumbled. Then it was his turn to laugh. I'd heard Mizuki laugh plenty of times but never like this. This was something entirely new and it sent delightful shivers through me. We kissed lazily with sweetness on our lips.

I settled down next to him. He pushed my bangs away and kissed my forehead. We were still sticky with drying sweat and come but neither of us really cared enough to disturb the peace and contentment of that moment. It would be a while before either of us dared move, but eventually it got to be more disgusting than cute. At that point we went off to the bathroom. He insisted on holding my hand as we walked the short distance to get there...what a sappy idiot. We cleaned each other off with love-sick grins and little kisses in between breaths.

We laid down together again and he pressed himself close against my back. His warmth was reassuring and I thought, 'yeah, this is definitely something I can get used to.' Just as I was almost asleep, he woke me gently.

"Aoba..." he said.

"Hmm?" I responded, half-coherently

"...Can you look at me, hun?" His voice was soft and he sounded a little nervous. I could also feel the slight tension that had built up in his muscles as he lay flush against me. I did as he asked, shifting until I was facing him, still curled up in his arms. "Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

I blinked at him groggily. "About what?"

"About the tattoo," his face looked genuinely worried. It was adorable. _Oh...he's worried about _that_?!_

"Well...yeah," I said snuggling closer to him and looking deep into his eyes. "I want you to. Really. You mean so much to me, Mizuki."

He almost looked like he might cry. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you so much Aoba."

_ Oh fuck. How do I respond to that! He caught me so off guard, that jerk!_ "Uhh...yeah..." His arms wrapped around me tighter and he smiled wide as I tried to hide the embarrassed blush that spread rapidly across my face.

He laughed at me as I tried to squirm away from him to no avail.

"Go to sleep you giant dork," I huffed, trying to sound angry even though I wasn't. He kissed my forehead again and I slept with my head against his chest and his arms around me.

For my tattoo I ended up getting just the outline of a star on my back above my right hip. It didn't really have any meaning behind it, but it was just something for him to look at to let him know that I'm his.

I thought it was cute

He said it was _charming_. I rolled my eyes. I knew exactly what he meant by that. He thought it was sexy.

When it was finished he pulled me in for a sweet kiss, brushing his fingers gently across the tender skin of the freshly made mark, but it didn't hurt. If anything it felt like a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

_Porny part 2 because mizuao is my weakness and i'm still bitter that mizuki got the short end of the stick and didn't get with Aoba. My poor babe :C_

* * *

"Does it still hurt?" He asked me one morning. I stood in the bathroom with a towel around my waist drying my hair.

"No." It had been several days since he had carved the cutesy little star onto my back.

He smiled at that. "Good." Leaning in he pressed himself against my bare back, nuzzling my neck, his hands firmly on my hips. "That means I can touch it as much as I want, right?" His thumb traced over the mark gently, pressing into it with just enough pressure to make me squirm.

"Hmpf...I guess so..." I huffed trying to shake him off. I'm sure by now he noticed how red my cheeks had gone. He kissed the tips of my ears which grew warmer the harder I blushed. By now Mizuki had been able to get the morphine tattoo removed. So from all this he had lost one and I had gained one.

"Do you like it?" He asked against my neck.

"Of course I do. Because you put it there." His eyes met mine in the mirror above the sink where we stood. He looked touched, gazing at me softly for a moment. But then he pressed his face back into my shoulder and began to kiss and nip the skin there with an entirely different sentiment.

"Is that so." A wicked grin curled his lips against my skin. "Hmm. Well...if you want I can put an entirely different kind of mark on you too."

I gasped in pleasant surprise when he bit down on my neck and began to suck on the tender skin. I hummed in pleasure to let him know that it felt good. Damn did I like when he did that...He was learning all my weaknesses and exploiting them faster than I could keep up.

I moaned as his hands drew affectionate circles on my hips, his fingers making sure to rub at the spot where my tattoo was. He kissed relentlessly at my neck and I watched my face heat up in the mirror. Instinctively I rubbed my ass back against his crotch. He hummed in approval and rewarded me by pressing back harder against my body.

His hands traveled to the towel around my waist. "Can I?" he asked softly, slipping his thumb beneath the fabric. I nodded furiously, my cock twitching definitively with anticipation. He slid the towel off and let it fall to the floor. I was now fully exposed and my body was simply begging to be touched.

"Mmm...Mizuki..." I whispered as he kissed and sucked at the nape of my neck. I felt his hot crotch press against the curve of my bare ass and it only riled me up even more. "Oh..." I moaned, spreading my legs just a little further as an invitation.

He took the hint and ran his hands over my sides, making my nerves come alive beneath the skin. His tongue worked its way down my spine until he was bent over, sucking at the very spot above my right hip which bore the tattoo. Feeling his tongue right on that spot, knowing what it meant, was so incredibly erotic I felt myself get dizzy. I couldn't stop the loud moan that broke from my lips and I stuck my ass out further to feel more of his lips on me.

I heard him drop to his knees behind me and he had removed his mouth from my skin altogether. "Mm?" I tried to twist my head back to get a glimpse at him. "Mizuki, what are you...?"

"It's okay." He traced reassuring circles on my thighs. "Do you trust me, sweetheart?" That wasn't fair. He knew how my resolve completely snapped when he called me that. But I did trust him so I guess it was okay.

"Mmm..." I nodded.

"Say it, Aoba. I need to hear you say it..." he whispered urgently tonguing at the flesh of my ass and I flinched in surprise. My cock jumped to attention.

"Yes, Mimi, yes I trust you," I panted breathlessly, totally defenseless beneath his touch.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, okay?"

I nodded impatiently. _Just get on with it then!_ I thought.

But I wasn't really ready at all for the sensation I encountered next. "Ah!" I cried out when I felt his wet tongue against me. Its slippery heat slid over my most intimate spaces in a confusing and foreign but undeniably delightful feeling. "Oh God..." I hissed through my teeth and I felt my knees begin to go weak. My legs quivered to keep me standing.

"Ah! Mmmpf..." His tongue licked torturingly over my asshole again and again, each pass of the hot muscle sending electric jolts of pleasure through my legs and cock. My thoughts were murky, my head swimming with burning lust. I'd never experienced a feeling so strange and yet so irresistible at the same time.

"Oh...Mizuki," I pleaded with him, wriggling my ass back against his tongue. He moaned against me and I twitched at the odd sensation. I could hardly believe he was actually enjoying this, but once I realized that he was it just made me want more.

My left hand gripped the sink counter with white knuckles while my other hand made its way between my legs to stroke my throbbing cock. Nearly doubled over in pleasure, I moaned incredibly loud, the sound trapped in the small space of the bathroom. I tried to choke off the sound but I couldn't. I bit my lip to try to lower my voice.

As I stroked my erection Mizuki ate me out with renewed enthusiasm. He pressed his face closer against me and I felt his tongue tentatively breach me. "Unnng...yes," I breathed wanting to feel more. He got the message and complied, using his fingers to part my cheeks and rub at my asshole while his tongue dived inside.

We went on like this until my lower half was soaking wet, spit dripping down my ass and precome over my cock and balls. Quickly it grew to be too much, the sweet wet sensations accompanied by the slick sound of wet skin on skin and our moans which echoed off the walls. I struggled to keep myself upright as the feeling in my legs gave way to the sweet tingle of my rapidly approaching release. But I didn't want to come like this. I squeezed the base of my cock and groaned. "Mizuki...I...I need you inside me...now."

With one final swipe of his tongue he pulled his mouth off me. "Ok. Ok, baby." He stood and pressed himself against my back, nuzzling my neck and kissing the soft skin there. With one hand he undid his belt and pants, sliding them down to his ankles. His other hand reached to the cabinet above the sink to retrieve a small bottle of lube. While he did this I watched my face heat up in the mirror. It was embarrassing to see myself all desperate and lewd like this but at the same time it was incredibly erotic. The way my mouth fell open and my eyes were hooded, how red my cheeks were.

Mizuki returned his attentions back to me and met my eyes in the mirror. "Oh my god, you're so hard," he moaned. I jumped when his hand grabbed my sensitive dick and began to stroke it. "Shit...don't worry. I'm gonna take care of you."

He buried his face into my neck as he squeezed some of the lube into his hand. He began to stoke himself and I could hear just how desperate he was by the way he moaned and whined against me. In the mirror I watched the way he squeezed his eyes shut and the blush spread like wildfire across his face. Seeing how turned on he was didn't help me restrain myself in the least.

He pulled his hand off his cock and reapplied a messy amount of lube before shoving his wet fingers between my legs. He fingered me quickly just to make sure I was ready, but we could both tell that we weren't going to last long.

"You okay?" He said breathlessly fixing his hands to my hips, pressing his thumb against the tattoo.

All I could manage was an impatient nod. And with that he began to penetrate me, moving his hips forward, pulling mine slowly back, his wet cock lined up with my entrance and slowly pushed in. My muscles tightened at the intrusion, squeezing his cock as it reached deeper inside me. I moaned loudly with an unrestrained voice at the hot stretch of being filled. At last he was balls deep inside, his chest flush against my back, not an inch of space between us.

His hot breaths against my neck coursed through my veins and made me shiver. Managing to find enough air in my lungs I pleaded with him. "M-move..." He complied right away, setting a fast hard pace right from the start. I cried out, unable to restrain the sweet voice that escaped me.

"Oh god, Aoba..." he hissed and dug his teeth into the flesh of my shoulder.

It was so dirty and I knew that I shouldn't but I watched our faces in the mirror as he fucked me. His eyes remained tightly closed, like he could hardly stand the intense pleasure of it all. His hands gripped my hips with increasing tightness until I was certain there would be bruises. I moaned and my cock twitched, ready for release at the thought.

As if he'd read my mind, his hand once again grabbed my dick and started pumping in time with his thrusts. His hands were quickly slicked with my precome, x intensifying the sensation of his fingers.

He split my ass open with his hot, thick cock, roughly taking me. And I thoroughly _loved_ being taken. My mouth hung open obscenely and saliva pooled on my tongue, dripping past my lips and down my chin.

I felt his body hot and wound tight against mine. He was close to his release and I to mine. We worked hot and hard to bring each other there. He was moaning my name so erotically in my ear I could hardly stand it.

"M-Mizuki...!" I gasped to let him know I was close.

"Ah! Yeah, Aoba..." he moaned in response. "I'm close too, babe...uhng!...ha! T-together...!"

His cock was so deep inside me, hitting all the right places. I was gasping to come and practically sobbing. His body rocked against mine so perfectly. Just a few more thrusts and I was there. With a choked-off scream my dick twitched in his hand, pumping strings of messy white semen across his fingers. My muscles clenched delightfully around his rock hard cock.

"Ah-! Ahhh! Aoba!" As his moans mixed with mine, he too reached his climax and spilled inside me, his cock pulsing as a warm wetness filled me. He stilled behind me breathing hot into my neck as we both attempted to catch our breath.

He kissed the nape of my neck sweetly with trembling lips and held me tenderly. He stroked my sides, being sure to touch the tattoo on my hip with affection. I hummed with contentment as I felt his fingers press into me, despite the fact that I could feel bruises forming beneath my skin.

"Mmm?" I looked over my shoulder at him, a smug smile on my lips. He leaned up to kiss them lazily. "I think...you owe me a shower now," I said cheekily. He smiled adorably and giggled into my neck.

"Mmm...sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be." I elbowed him gently to get him to pull out. When he did I turned around in his arms and kissed him full on the lips, draping my arms around his neck.

When we pulled away he looked deep into my eyes. "I love you, Aoba."

I blushed deeply and bowed my head in embarrassment. He only made it worse by kissing my forehead and then each of my cheeks. He pulled my body against his and I leaned up to kiss him again, savoring the warmth from his hands that radiated through me and settled in my bones. I softly kissed the teardrop tattoo below his eyes and adored the way his cheeks colored. I nodded toward the shower. He took the hint with a smile.


End file.
